Stability
by KisameHoshigaki257
Summary: Waking up again with the one I love on his very special day- Ino Uzumaki


Stability

By KisameHoshigaki257

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in posting anything, and for not working on "Building My Home with You." Life being the crazy thing it is, I just haven't had the time and inspiration. However, I haven't forgotten you, my readers, and I thank you for all the favs and putting me on your author alerts. So I dug up this old short that was lying around on my desktop and fixed it up a bit for you. It's hard to believe I was capable of this kind of emotion, especially from a female point of view, but I like how it turned out and I hope you do to. Also, I will be premiering a special project around the first of the year, so stay alert and I'll post when it gets going. It will be a bit different from my past work, with all new characters and storylines.

Thank you for your attention and patience, I'll try to add a bit more to _BMHWY_ sooner or later.

* * *

The early morning sunlight filtered through the thin violet curtains of our bedroom while I woke up. I felt a smile twitch on my lips and I glanced over at them, remembering when you and I had gotten them. You'd been so against it, swearing up and down that you didn't want something so girly in your bedroom. At least, until I asked why, if you didn't want girly things in your bedroom, that I was there every night. The look on your face had been priceless and almost as nice as knowing I'd won.

I sat up slowly, still tired and not really wanting to get up, even though I had too.

"Ino?" you ask sleepily, glancing up at me. I blush and hold the sheets to my bare chest as glance back and smile shyly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I reply. Fifteen years of marriage and six kids having failed to remove the modesty I feel when you look at me. I'd always thought I'd feel differently at this point, but you still look at me like it was our first time every time you wake up and there's nothing I can do about how that makes me feel. Not that I would. I love when you make me feel special every day.

"Is it time to get up yet?" you asked tiredly, looking me over. I blush as your gaze travels to my ass. It's grown a bit, despite my best efforts, though you swear up and down that you love it. Enough to insist that I keep wearing something sexy all the time, anyways. I let out a squeak as your hand drifts up and rests on it. "Cut that out, sleepy head, we don't have time!" I snap back, blushing brightly as I scramble out of bed, trying to make sure you don't distract me into giving in. It's not like you never get any either, judging by the well known ache of my body from last night and the night before and the night before that, too.

I smile as you grumble and drag yourself out of bed, frog boxers rumpled from sleep. No matter what, I can't break you of those things, and there's always been something more important to convince you to do.

"I'll take that as a yes," you say while stretch and I have to turn away quickly. No sense taking chances, not when I have to get the kids to school and you have to go to work. I duck into the bathroom and get ready to shower, hoping that you're too slow this morning, because if you get in here with me I'll be even more hard pressed to tell you no.

That plan ends with a curse as you sleepily wander into the shower, because now I really hate the fact you're not a morning person.

"Naruto, I swear you will be the end of me!" I growl out as you reach for the soap and grab me instead. You look at me blearily, getting a face full of hot water and answer with that amazing wit of yours, "Huh?"

I look down pointedly at your hand and then up at you. "You. Hand. Me. Let go now." I say firmly, as I hand the soap over to you. "I think this is what you were looking for," I state calmly, trying not to give in to my hormones. It's not fair that you can drive me this wild after all these years of marriage. Not that I'd normally complain, but today, when you get crowned Hokage, there isn't the time to give you a reward for being the best husband in the world. Especially since I'd be the one blamed for making you late because we were too busy acting like horny teenagers to be on time.

It finally seems to click with you as you look down and smirk. "Well, you can't be entirely against the idea," you say playfully, until I smack the shampoo into your chest.

"Wash my hair, please, and you aren't getting any until tonight." I reply firmly, turning my back and I lean my head backwards. I bite my lip as I feel you press against me and your hands start washing my hair. Silently I curse myself, because I should have remembered what your hands do when they wash my hair. Well, I wasn't ever a morning person either, so I guess I could forgive myself.

"You sure about that Ino, because I can make it worth your time," you say playfully, dragging your fingers through my long hair. I start cursing myself again, because if this keeps up, there will be no stopping.

"Yes, now, would you please, please not try to change my mind?" I ask, wincing at how needy my voice sounds. I hear you laugh behind me and gently start to rinse my hair.

"Well, if you insist, Angel, I suppose I could give in this once," you reply playfully, caressing me quickly before stepping out of the shower. I snarl after you, cursing you loudly for leaving me hanging after turning me on like that.

You laugh, like always, till I dive out of the shower and chase after you, yelling and cursing as I wrap a towel around me. We keep doing that for longer than we should have, till I glance at a clock and scream, running back in the bathroom to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, I'm ready to go, having endured the fifteen minutes of jokes and complaints you make about having to wait on me. Silently, I muse that I should have made you suffer another ten, but then realize that it would be pointless. After what seems like an eternity, I pack the kids out the door to school and pause as you give me a kiss goodbye.

"See you in a couple of hours," you whisper in my ear after we part. I nod, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, see you then," I whisper back, watching you walk down the front path with a smile. "Congratulations, Naruto!" I yell after you. You turn and grin back at me.

"Oh come on Ino, after I got you to marry me, this is nothing," you yell back with a laugh before running off, leaving me blushing.

"You bastard," I whisper softly as I go back into the house to get ready to see you obtain your dream, "Whatever would I do without you?"


End file.
